Monster Bugs Kombat Intros
About Each of the characters have four intros each and they are all unique to that character. Sometimes, more than one character can be shown in an intro (e.g. the many Paper Wasps seen flying around until the real one drops in). The intros are very short. Sometimes the intros are serious and other times add humor. Both intros are shown independently from each other. Once both intros are shown, the characters will exchange dialogue with the character that intro showed first speaking, and then the other one replying, and finally the first Bug finishes it. The Player can switch the intro they want to have played. The first intro is unlocked right off the bat, but the other three have to be unlocked via playing different modes. The player can via the intros in the Cosmetics part of the Characters menu. Giant Centipede #Giant Centipede runs onto the battlefield before clashing her claws twice. #Giant Centipede sleeps before waking up and noticing the opponent. #Giant Centipede jumps out of her log home. #Giant Centipede turns around and slashes her claws twice. King Cricket # King Cricket rubs his wings together to make a cricket sound. # King Cricket jumps in before performing one of his deadly kicks. # King Kricket burrows into the ground and pops out the other end. # King Cricket comes in wearing a crown before knocking it off his head. Saint Andrews Cross Spider # Cross Spider bares her fangs at the camera. # Cross Spider waves her pedipalps and does a cartwheel. # Cross Spider enters the battlefield swinging on a strand of silk like a vine. #Cross Spider drags a recently caught insect in a silk net to the battlefield. Portia Spider # Portia Spider is seen eating a sandwich from Port of Subs. She then looks up and gets ready to fight. # Portia Spider shoots strings of silk everywhere from her spinnerets. # Portia Spider walks in holding a dead spider corpse before tossing it away. # Portia Spider jumps on-screen with her amazing jumping abilities. Desert Scorpion # Desert Scorpion comes in riding on a camel spider. # A Spider is stung by Desert Scorpion as he tosses it away from him. # Desert Scorpion swings his claws twice before swinging his tail. #Desert Scorpion rides on a geyser of sand. Desert Wolf Spider # Desert Wolf Spider drops from the sky and gets into battle position. # Desert Wolf Spider lunges at the screen before laughing. # Desert Wolf Spider jumps out of a corner. #Desert Wolf Spider runs and cartwheels forward. Redback Spider # Redback waves her abdomen so the hourglass marking shows. # Redback floats down in a parachute made of silk. # Redback jumps out of a giant spider web. #Redback is shown eating a dead Katydid before tossing it aside. Giant Huntsman # Giant Huntsman‘s shadow looms over as she laughs while walking in. # Giant Huntsman stomps onto the battlefield before getting into a fighting pose. # Giant Huntsman knocks two smaller spiders away. # Giant Huntsman shakes the ground underneath her legs. Desert Tiger Beetle # Desert Tiger Beetle runs full speed onto the battlefield. #Desert Tiger Beetle flies in and bites forward with his massive jaws. #Desert Tiger Beetle munches on a dead Katydid before getting ready to battle. #Desert Tiger Beetle flashes his green elytra. Desert Raspy Cricket #Raspy Cricket leaps onto the battlefield from a locust-shaped plane. #Raspy Cricket plays a raspy Can Can on the accordion before smashing it. #Raspy Cricket swings a cricket bat. #Raspy Cricket jumps out of a Cricuit papercutting machine. Giant Rainforest Mantis # GRM eats a dead male GRM. # GRM swivels her eyes back and forth. # GRM swings from a vine like Tarzan. #GRM flies onto the battlefield slashing her spiny arms. Spiky Katydid #Spiky makes numerous katydid noises. #Spiky flaps her wings at the camera. #Spiky throws a metal spike at the camera. #Spiky is shown listening to a radio with katydid songs. Bull Ant # Bull Ant charges headfirst before stopping and scoffing. # An army of Bull Ants appears as the real Bull Ant walks to the front and the troops disperse. # Bull Ant is shown chewing a stick of a bullthorn aciaca, a species that bull ants love, before getting ready to fight. #Bull Ant is shown jumping out of an ant farm. Black Garden Ant # Garden Ant is shown carrying a huge cube of sugar. # Garden Ant herds a large herd of aphids before driving them away. # Garden Ant flies in and chews off her wings. # Garden Ant shoots formic acid at the camera. Spiny Leaf Insect # Leaf Insect throws leaves everywhere. # A swarm of leaf insects come onto the battlefield as the real one emerges. # Leaf Insect drives a tractor onto the battlefield. # Leaf Insect rides a backwards leafblower onto the battlefield like a rocket. Water Spider # Water Spider floats in encased in a bubble of air before popping it. # Water Spider rows a boat onto the battlefield. # Water Spider flies in on a canoe oar like a broomstick. # Water Spider rides in on a tornado of water. Water Strider # Water Strider zooms in on jet skis. # Water Strider smashes open a fire hydrant. # Water Strider uses a water jetpack to fly in. # Water Strider skates in on waterskates. Charizard # A Poké Ball flies on screen and releases Charizard, who stomps once. # A portal from the Pokémon World opens and Charizard flies out of it. # Charizard roars and breathes fire around himself. # Charizard crashes headfirst into the arena from the sky with Flare Blitz before getting into a fighting pose. Greninja # A Poké Ball flies on-screen and releases Greninja, who does a backflip and then a ninjutsu pose. # A Water Shuriken lands on the stage as Greninja drops from above. # Greninja does a front flip from the side. # Greninja zooms onto the battlefield by jumping like a frog. Dragonet # A huge group of Ninja Dragonets appear on stage before the real one appears. # Dragonet jumps off a mysterious human's shoulder onto the battlefield. # Dragonet is shown carrying 6 babies on her back and feeding them from a bottle before they swim away. # Dragonet comes onto the battlefield as a shadow. She then does a flip as her shadows disperse. Incineroar # A Poké Ball flies on-screen and releases Incineroar, who struts while smirking. # Incineroar raises a champion’s belt before tossing it aside. # Incineroar is shown holding a Pichu before throwing it far away and turning to his opponent. # Incineroar is seen wearing a hat and jacket while surrounded by flames before throwing them off. Jigglypuff # A Poké Ball flies on-screen and releases Jigglypuff, who spins while floating before landing. # Jigglypuff enters the battlefield using Rollout. # Jigglypuff puts a miscellaneous trainer to sleep using Sing before getting ready to fight. # Jigglypuff fluffs up her fur before getting ready to fight. Spider-Hunting Scorpion # A Day’s Work: Spider-Hunter carries a sac full of blood and after throws it on the ground, revealing a mutilated spider corpse. # Bounty Hunter: Spider-Hunter takes out a Wanted Poster and opens it, showing a picture of the opponent. She then turns to the opponent and rolls it up. The reward shown on the poster is different for everyone. # A bunch of spiders are seen before Spider-Hunter walks in, scaring them off. # Spider-Hunter turns around and slams her claws on the ground. [[White-Tailed Spider|'White-Tailed Spider']] # Category:Monster Bug Wars Category:Intros Category:Bugs Category:Monster Bugs Kombat